Snookums
by SJAuthor
Summary: Sequel to Yeahsureyoubetcha, Sam and Jack embark upon their new relationship while visiting Jack's cabin with Daniel and Teal'c


**Snookums**

Author: SJAuthor

Rating: All Ages

Content Warning: None

Season: Between 8 & 9

Summary: Sequel to "Yeahsureyoubetcha," Sam and Jack embark upon their new relationship while visiting Jack's cabin with Daniel and Teal'c

Classifications: Fluffy romance

Pairings: Sam & Jack, but of course

Spoilers for: Everything up to Avalon (seasons 1-8 and the start of 9)

Archive: SJD, yes, please; anyone else, just ask, please

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I just like it :)

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the requests for a sequel; I hope this meets with expectations :) As with the previous story, speech is in "double quotes," thoughts are in asterisks. Thanks to Gen & Jess for the betas!

Copyright (c) 2006 SJ Author

Jack smiled to himself as he lifted his eyelids enough to see the first rays of morning peeping through the windows of his cabin. His left arm had gone numb as he used it as a pillow against the arm of his couch, but his right was comfortably draped over the waist and stomach of one Samantha Carter. They'd fallen asleep like this shortly after midnight, the hour when he'd officially become her former CO. The fire they'd been watching was now a smoldering pile of coals, and by the snores coming from the back room, Jack deduced that Teal'c and Daniel were still as out of it as the beautiful lieutenant colonel in his arms.

Last night had been a wonderful beginning. Sam had let him play it out just as he'd planned, keeping Daniel completely in the dark about what they intended until the moment finally came. Jack had kissed her exactly as he had over four years ago during the time looping business. He knew she wouldn't remember the first kiss, and he still hadn't worked up the courage to admit what he'd done back then, but he always wished she could remember; now, she could. . . sort of. At any rate, Daniel had been at least as shocked as George had been in the control room, and Sam had responded even more eagerly to the kiss than she had the first time around.

Still, this was only the beginning. They'd talked a little about their plans for the immediate future. Sam had certainly surprised him with her decision to leave the SGC for Nellis, just to spend more time with him. That move gave him just a little more courage to take the next step he had planned.

It was true, he was no longer her CO as of seven hours ago. But he was still a general--now a major general--and he was about to become head of Homeworld Security in just under two weeks. That position would put him right back in Sam's chain of command, even if she were working at Area 51 instead of the SGC. Granted, his would be an administrative position rather than operational, but it still left room for that niggling "appearance of impropriety" to crop up.

Jack had a plan to legitimize things once and for all. He'd actually begun formulating it years ago, but never found the right time for its implementation. This, he hoped, would be it.

As he felt Sam start to shift, he carefully worked the blood back into his left arm and raised himself up. He somehow managed to climb off the couch over her without her waking up completely, but he put his foot down on one of his overturned shoes and his leg gave way. Sam opened her eyes with a gasp, as Jack's right palm connected with her stomach. "Sorry!" he whispered.

"Good morning to you, too," she replied, getting her wind back, and smiling slightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack quietly, pushing their shoes aside and kneeling in front of the couch.

"Great," she said, reaching a hand up to the side of his face. "Let's just not make a habit of that, alright?"

"Deal," Jack agreed, relieved that he hadn't hurt her. "Good morning," he said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

A few moments later, after catching her breath again, Sam said with a smile, "That's a much better way to wake up."

Jack grinned, finding himself in complete agreement with her. "Feel like coffee?" he asked.

"Mmm, better still," she said, closing her eyes and stretching where she lay. Jack had intended to get to his feet and start the coffee, but found he was still next to the couch, surveying the t-shirt and shorts-clad woman before him. Suddenly, he really didn't feel like moving anywhere except back onto the couch. "Do you want me to make it?" Sam asked, pulling him back suddenly from his thoughts to the task at hand.

"I got it," he said, finally getting up and padding into the kitchen in his stocking feet.

"I'll join you in a few," Sam said, rolling off of the couch herself and heading for the bathroom.

Jack rummaged through the cupboards and was unsurprised to discover that Daniel had bought and/or brought four different types of Starbucks grounds. He picked one at random, and assembled the coffee pot and filter. Sam came into the kitchen wearing a fresh outfit just as he set the percolator on the stove. "I hope you like. . . Sumatra," he said, rechecking the label on the bag and turning up the heat under the coffee.

"Sounds delicious," Sam answered, walking up to him and slipping comfortably into his arms. "You want me to watch it for you while you wash up?" she offered. Jack just held her and smiled, still amazed at how she actually seemed to like being with him. "What?" she asked.

"I love you," he answered, smiling.

"So you've told me," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips followed by a brilliant smile of her own.

"I plan on telling you that a whole lot more, so prepare to be bored," he said.

"Oh, I don't think I'll get bored," she said. "I love you, too, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, but I still don't know why," he said, reluctantly letting her go and making his way out of the kitchen.

"I've got my reasons," she said, as he disappeared around the corner.

Jack usually took the opportunity on vacations to go days at a time without shaving, but for the second day in a row he was diligently scraping his chin. Sam had seen him scruffy-looking on enough occasions, but he still wanted to make a good impression--especially this morning. After washing up, he did a quick change in his room, and pocketed a small box that he took from his duffel bag. Reclaiming his shoes from the living room, he came back into the kitchen to the rich smell of coffee in the air. Sam was pouring the hot liquid into two mugs. "Wanna take this outside?" he asked, picking up one of the mugs and inhaling the aroma.

"Sure thing," said Sam, putting the pot back on the stove and turning down the heat. "Do you think we should wake the other two before it goes to waste?" she asked, picking up her own mug.

Before Jack could answer, they heard a door bang open, followed by shuffling feet coming down the hallway. "Coffee?" asked a bleary-eyed Daniel appearing at the kitchen door.

Jack and Sam smiled at each other, trying not to laugh. "Yes, Daniel," Sam answered. "Just turn off the stove when you're done. We'll be outside."

"Coffee," was Daniel's only response as he moved to the cupboard to get himself a mug.

Sam and Jack headed out back and onto the pier. They sat on the edge rather than pulling up chairs, and watched the early morning sun on the water. Jack had his left arm around Sam's shoulders, and she kicked playfully at his foot as their legs dangled over the surface of the lake. "This is great," she said, leaning on his shoulder and taking another sip of coffee.

"I told you," Jack replied, reprising their conversation from two days ago. He hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head before taking another sip from his own mug. They sat in silence for a few more minutes as they both listened to the birds and finished their drinks. Sam looked completely relaxed, but Jack was only maintaining the illusion of ease. Internally, he was playing out a million different scenarios of how he wanted to broach the subject of the little item currently burning a hole in his pocket. By the way, Sam. I know we've only technically been dating for a few hours so far. . . . Samantha, I have something to ask you. I know this might seem sudden, but I've been meaning to do this for years now. So, wanna get hitched? As he imagined asking that last question, he accidentally chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, glancing up at him.

"Huh?"

"You were laughing."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you--I am so not starting this."

"Good," he replied simply, still holding her close, relieved at how quickly she'd dropped the subject.

"So, what's so funny?"

Or not. "Random thoughts, that's all," Jack answered casually but evasively.

"Uh, huh," she replied, apparently realizing she wouldn't be getting a straight answer any time soon. "Want to head back in?" she asked. Both of their mugs were empty, and the early morning mist had almost completely disappeared from the trees around them. Jack didn't answer right away, determined to finalize and execute his plan without further delay. "Jack?" Sam asked after his lack of response.

Taking her empty coffee cup and setting it next to his on the pier, Jack stood silently and helped Sam to her feet. This was it. Just do it, he encouraged himself mentally. "Sam," he began, but realized he still didn't have the right words as she looked questioningly at him waiting for him to continue.

"Yes?" she asked, seeing him apparently at a loss for words. She smiled encouragingly, even though a speechless Jack O'Neill was something new to her.

Holding her hands, he came right out and said it. "Please, marry me." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt an enormous weight lifted off of his chest that he hadn't realized he'd been carrying.

"Really?" Sam asked, now the one searching for words.

Jack smiled, hoping for the best, and let go of one of her hands to pull out the small box and show her the ring. "Really," he said.

Sam barely glanced at it before meeting his eyes again. Jack's confidence was slowly ebbing the longer she took to reply, but at last she started to smile. Jack felt a squeeze of her hand as her other one came up to his face. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Jack, I'll marry you."

"Really?" asked Jack in turn. He had spent so much time thinking about how to ask her, he'd hardly realized she'd have a reply. Sam smiled more broadly than he'd ever seen her. The hand that was on his face moved to the back of his neck, and Sam pulled him to her for a kiss. Jack's arms were quickly around her, and he snapped the ring box shut behind her back. All I'd need would be for it to fall out into the water, he thought vaguely as he lost himself in kissing Sam. My fiancée, he corrected himself mentally. My soon to be wife. Wow. Finally breaking apart, the couple caught their breath while still holding each other closely. "I guess you can try this on, then," said Jack at last. He took out the ring and tossed the box aside on the pier. Holding Sam's proffered left hand, he gently slid the ring on her finger.

Sam beamed as she looked at the diamond-flanked blue topaz set in a platinum band. "It's beautif--" she began, then stopped short, gaping. She looked up at Jack. "It's a stargate," she said, amazed.

Jack grinned. He'd had it made-to-order almost seven years ago. The circular gem was set within nine prongs that looked suspiciously similar to the chevron-locker-things on the 'gate. He'd even had the surface of the stone carefully sculpted so that, "You can actually see the fluctuations in the event horizon," he said.

Sam looked at him, apparently surprised that he'd remembered her comment at first seeing the 'gate activated. "I never knew you listened to my rants," she said. "And that was so long ago."

"Well, I gradually learned to tune you out," Jack replied cheekily. "But, I told you I adored you already. You didn't believe me?"

"Benefit of a sarcastic nature, I guess," she replied. "You can say things like that without anyone suspecting the truth."

Jack slid his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. "You've had me wrapped around your finger since we first met. I've been carrying this ring around since a little after Jolinar, but never found the right time to tell you."

Sam was still smiling, but Jack saw the beginnings of tears form in her eyes. "I'm so sorry it's taken this long," she said, and she kissed him, briefly but sincerely.

"Hey, no regrets," he said. "I've got you now, and that's all I need."

Sam smiled, and leaned back in his arms, with hers still wrapped around his neck. "So when were you thinking of setting a date?" she asked.

"Are you free this Saturday?" asked Jack, jumping right into the next phase of his plan.

Sam's eyes went suddenly wide. "Are you serious, Jack?"

"I can go and get the license today, but there's a five day waiting period," he answered.

"You're serious," she said with a growing smile, to Jack's relief.

"We could wait longer if you wanted to," Jack continued, "but it already seems like I've been waiting my whole life for you."

"Saturday's perfect," she said, grinning, and Jack suddenly found himself kissing her again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jack registered a voice coming from the direction of the cabin. "You guys gonna want breakf--ah! Y'know, Teal'c and I can head on back to the Springs if you want the place to yourselves," suggested Daniel.

Parting reluctantly from Sam, Jack replied, "No, no, we need you two as witnesses." Sam smiled at him.

"No, you need to get a room," came Daniel's retort.

Sam took over, smiling at Jack before walking back towards Daniel. "No, Daniel," she said, "we're going to need a couple of folks to stand as witnesses this weekend," she clarified, showing him the ring once she was close enough.

Daniel looked between his two friends, then finally smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. "That's great; I'm so happy for you two!" he said. Then, letting her go, he yelled to Jack, "Well, it's about time."

"That it is," Jack said, coming up to Sam's side and taking her hand.

"This weekend?" asked Daniel.

"Saturday, if we can get the license today," answered Jack.

"We've gotta tell. . . Teal'c!" Daniel called, heading back into the cabin. He stopped short at the doorway, as Teal'c emerged.

"What is it, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Jack and Sam," Daniel told him, "they're getting married!"

"My congratulations," Teal'c offered as he took Jack's arm and then pulled Sam into a warm hug.

"Thanks, 'T'," said Jack.

"Thanks, both of you," said Sam, letting Teal'c go. "Teal'c, we were hoping you and Daniel would be our witnesses this Saturday."

"I would be honored," he replied.

"Well," said Jack, "if that's all settled, we've got some things to get done in town."

"I need a dress!" said Sam, the thought apparently having just occurred to her.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," said Jack. "I just emptied the last one from my closet."

"Funny," said Daniel. "I'll help Sam get what she needs," he volunteered. "How 'bout you and Teal'c deal with the groom's stuff?"

"Fine with me," agreed Jack. "I guess I'm not supposed to see the dress before the big day, anyway."

"Great," said Daniel. "Now, does anyone want breakfast before we head out?" he asked, returning to the matter that had brought him out of the cabin in the first place.

"That'd be swell," said Jack as everyone turned back to the cabin. "Uh, Sam?" he asked, tugging gently at her hand to hold her back.

"Yes?" she asked, coming back to him.

"Before things get rolling, I was wondering, how big a deal do you want this to be? As far as how many folks we invite, who we tell, et cetera and so on."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not that I'd mind telling the whole world," she finally said, looking up at him with a smile, "but maybe we could keep it fairly quiet--until we're ready. Just to spare us the busy-bodies and whatnot."

"Pretty much exactly what I was thinking," said Jack. "But is there anyone you want to tell right off the bat?"

"Well, Cassie. And General Hammond?" suggested Sam.

"Just what I'd hoped you'd say. You can tell Cassie the news. I'll call George and see if maybe he can get up here this weekend." Jack started leading Sam back to the cabin. "Gotta have someone to give the bride away, right?"

----------------

Once in town, Sam whisked Daniel away to help with her shopping, while Jack and Teal'c tracked down the Justice of the Peace. Providing the clerk with his and Sam's photo ID's, Jack filled out the requisite paperwork. "Any chance of having the ceremony this Saturday," Jack asked.

"Certainly," the clerk replied. "The calendar's clear this weekend. Would ten o'clock be alright?"

"Perfect," replied Jack.

Marriage license in hand, he then continued on to see what the small strip mall had to offer in the way of men's wedding attire. Walking past the shops' windows (Jack refused to admit he was "window shopping"), Teal'c finally came to a halt. "Would this be suitable, O'Neill?" he asked.

Jack looked through the glass at a display of several men's suits. "Funny," he said. He sometimes thought Teal'c purposely saved the worst jokes and puns for his sole benefit--or torment. "Let's check it out," Jack said, entering the store.

Several hundred dollars later, Jack and Teal'c left the shop empty handed. Their suits had been ordered, and Daniel's was reserved for whenever he could stop by for a fitting. Jack had the shopkeeper's assurances that they would be ready by Wednesday, and any additional alterations could be completed by the next day.

Jack and Teal'c headed back to the truck, where Sam and Daniel had agreed to meet them before they'd grab lunch. Jack saw several bags already stowed in the back seat, but Teal'c kept him from peeking. "Daniel Jackson has explained to me the traditions surrounding your wedding ceremony. You should not see Colonel Carter's things before the wedding day."

"I wasn't gonna look," Jack lied. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the radio. Jack leaned back and closed his eyes, and was just about to start drifting off to sleep, when the missing two returned from their excursion.

"Hey, guys," said Daniel, opening the door and loading more packages into the back seat. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered, opening the passenger door and climbing out of the truck.

Jack craned his neck to take a look at what was stowed behind his seat. "Hey!" came Sam's voice, as the front driver's side door opened suddenly. Jack's head was firmly pulled back around by a hand on his chin. "No peeking," said Sam, looking him in the eyes with a smile.

Jack took advantage of her close proximity to steal a quick kiss. "How'd it go," he asked innocently, climbing out of the vehicle.

"Great," Sam answered, stepping back to allow him room to close his door. "I think we've got everything we'll need."

"Even the dress?" asked Jack, turning slightly to look back through the truck window.

"Yes," she said, stopping him again, "even the dress."

Jack's curiosity was significantly increased at the thought of actually seeing her wedding dress, but he thought it best to behave. "Well, we're all set," said Jack, "except Danny boy needs to get his suit fitted."

"Should I do that now?" Daniel asked. "It's not quite eleven yet, we could grab lunch as soon as I'm done," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Sam.

Jack and Teal'c led the way back to the shop, and sat outside on a bench with Sam waiting for Daniel.

"Did you get a hold of Cassie?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, I did, but she's got a huge final coming up, and she just can't get away this weekend," Sam answered, clearly disappointed.

"Well, maybe we can have a more formal affair sometime later," Jack responded, "whenever we're ready to really let the cat out of the bag."

"That'd be nice," said Sam with a smile. "What about General Hammond?" she asked.

"He's a bust, too, I'm afraid," Jack answered. "He says it's actually my fault that he can't come, since he's got all of his turnover paperwork to get through, in addition to helping Landry settle in at the SGC."

"It's okay," Sam consoled. "We'll have the big ceremony later. But I'm not waiting 'til then for you to be my husband," she said smiling at him and squeezing his hand.

"Nice," said Jack, still amazed at her.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is ready," Teal'c interrupted, coming to his feet.

"So, where do you want to eat?" asked Daniel, exiting the shop and coming over to their bench.

Just as Jack was getting to his feet, his cell phone rang. "Are you going to answer it?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure I want to," answered Jack, making no move to pull the phone out of his pocket.

"General Hammond might have changed his mind," she suggested.

"Somehow, I doubt it," said Jack, reluctantly digging out the phone and flipping it open. "O'Neill," he said.

"Jack, it's Hank. How's Minnesota?" General Landry asked innocuously.

"Fine, what's up?" Jack asked, unwilling to believe he was calling just to say "hi". He mouthed "SGC" to the others who were looking on.

"I hate to break it to you, but you and SG-1 have to be back here by Wednesday." I knew it, Jack thought. "The president is coming for a ceremony to congratulate you and the Jaffa Leaders on your recent victories."

"I take it there's no way to reschedule?" asked Jack, already knowing the answer. The Jaffa might be flexible, traveling across the galaxy and all, but to get the President out of D.C., that was near to impossible.

"Not likely, Jack," came the expected reply.

"How long's this supposed to take," asked Jack. They could come right back out to Minnesota afterwards and still make the Saturday wedding.

"A few days, actually," Landry said, to Jack's surprise. "After the President's piece, the Jaffa have a bit of a celebration planned on--at their place. I'm told you should expect a week of festivities."

"A week!" Jack asked, a bit more loudly than he meant to. Sam, who had been piecing the conversation together from Jack's comments, took his hand consolingly. "Alright, thanks for the heads-up, Hank," Jack said more calmly. "We'll be there."

"What's up?" Daniel asked as Jack snapped his phone closed.

"You can cancel the suit orders, boys," Jack answered. "We've got about a week's worth of partying to appear at, beginning on Wednesday back at the SGC."

"How's that for timing?" said Daniel.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Could we not return here for the wedding after the celebration, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

"Not anytime soon," Jack answered. "I'll be in D.C., for one."

"Maybe we could step things up," Sam suggested. "How strict is the five-day waiting period?"

Jack smiled. "We can definitely go find out," he answered. "Daniel, Teal'c, go ahead and cancel the order here; we'll go look into rearranging the timeline."

"Good luck, O'Neill," said Teal'c, turning with Daniel back to the shop.

"You're brilliant, you know?" Jack told Sam as they made their way to the courthouse. Sam smiled. "But, wow, you really are impatient to get me as your husband," he said grinning.

"I've waited long enough," she replied, without any attempts at a denial.

Definitely the luckiest man alive, thought Jack, continuing to grin.

Sam and Jack entered the office, and Jack laid the marriage certificate down on the clerk's desk, just in case he'd forgotten him from two hours ago. "Question for you," he said, "how strict is the five-day waiting period?"

"It can be waived," answered the clerk, "for legitimate constraints. It's up to the district judge to decide whether the circumstances qualify as 'extraordinary.'"

Sam and Jack smiled at each other. "Oh, I'd say these qualify," said Jack. "We're both in the Air Force, you see, and we're . . . deploying on Wednesday. We just found out."

"That shouldn't be a problem," the clerk replied to Jack's relief. "We've had this type of situation come up before. I'll just need a letter from your command--from either of your commands--verifying your deployment status."

"Got a fax number?" Jack asked.

Fifteen minutes later, the clerk had General Hammond's letter in hand, and Jack and Sam had a wedding scheduled for 1400 that afternoon.

Daniel and Teal'c were waiting outside the office by the time Jack and Sam were finished. "Now, can we eat?" asked Daniel.

"Please," added Sam, "I'm starving."

"One last stop," said Jack. He directed the group over to a small "Antique and Custom Jewelry" shop. Walking through the door, Jack called, "Ernie?"

A man came into the narrow showroom from the back of the store. "Jack!" he said. "How're you doin'?"

"Just fine, you?" Jack replied, bringing Sam up to the counter.

"Life's good," Ernie answered. "What can I do you for?"

"How quickly can we get a couple of wedding bands fitted?"

Jack saw Ernie glance at Sam's hand, and then reach out and lift it up. "Tell me you aren't still waiting to tie the knot! I whipped this baby up for you years ago! And don't tell me this isn't the same girl. You were right: it matches her eyes perfectly."

Sam smiled at Jack before answering for him. "It's been busy. And complicated."

"How 'bout it, Ern?" Jack asked.

"Depending on what you pick, I can have it for you in half an hour," the jeweler replied.

"I'm fine with simple," said Sam. "I sure don't need anything more spectacular than this," she said, indicating the engagement ring that Ernie was still examining. He finally released her hand, and Sam and Jack picked out a matched pair of platinum bands.

"I'll have 'em for you after lunch," said Ernie, as the group departed.

They decided on the corner deli, and took a booth after ordering their sandwiches. "I was thinking," said Daniel after a couple of bites, "Teal'c and I can stay in town after the ceremony. You know, let you two have the cabin to yourselves."

Jack hadn't had time to think about that. It'd be their wedding night! He definitely appreciated Daniel wanting to afford them some privacy, but, "Actually," Jack said, turning to Sam, "how'd you like to see if that little bed and breakfast has any openings tonight?"

"That sounds great," Sam answered.

"Cool," said Jack. Turning back to Daniel and Teal'c he continued, "You two can have the truck and go back to the cabin. In the morning, if you don't mind, you can get us all packed up and just meet us here for the trip back to the mountain."

"I would be happy to assist," said Teal'c.

"Works for me," said Daniel.

After lunch, the group picked up the rings and headed back to the courthouse. Daniel helped Sam bring a few of the bags in, and took them into the back room where the clerk had directed. Jack waited outside with Teal'c, and was joined by Daniel after Sam had been situated. "She's getting ready," said Daniel. Jack started to pace. "Relax," Daniel said. "She's not going anywhere."

Jack laughed to himself. He didn't doubt that Sam had no plans to skip out on him, but leave it to their skinny grey friends to pull something right now. . . . "I'm fine, guys," he said, seeing the concerned looks he was getting from his friends. He looked at his watch. 1348. "I'm just ready to do this."

At long last, the clerk called them in--five minutes ahead of time, although Jack didn't notice. He was a bit preoccupied with the vision in white who was standing in front of the judge, waiting for him. Sam had found a long, sleeveless sun dress, and even managed to scrounge up a couple of hair combs with small white flowers. Her bouquet of artificial flowers matched the garlands that were draped over the chairs in the room. But most of all, Jack was entranced by her smile. Daniel nudged him forward into the room, and Jack's feet automatically brought him to her side. Daniel and Teal'c stood behind them as the judge cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"

----------------

Jack smiled to himself as he lifted his eyelids just enough to see the first rays of morning peeping through the windows. His left arm had gone numb, but his right was comfortably draped over the waist and stomach of one Samantha Carter. He suddenly recognized his situation, and was shocked, feeling a sharp pang of disappointment as he realized the wedding had been a dream. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to lose the memory. She'd said "yes" so readily, and so happily. He'd ended the day as a married man, with his new wife in his arms. It seemed to have gone so smoothly. Maybe he'd just have to try and play it out today.

As he mused over the events in the dream, his hand traced light circles on Sam's stomach under her T-shirt. Wait a second, Jack thought. Something was definitely different. He opened his eyes fully, and took in the scene before him. They weren't at the cabin after all. YES! thought Jack. They were at the bed and breakfast. His left arm was under Sam's pillow, and his right was under the sheet that covered them both--and that was all that covered them. He held her closer with his right hand, and kissed her neck. Sam moved sleepily against him, and slowly turned and opened her eyes. "Good morning," he said, seeing her smile, and leaning down to kiss her.

"Déjà vu," said Sam, after the kiss.

"Sort of," said Jack. "I'm a whole lot fonder of these circumstances than punching you in the gut first thing in the morning."

Sam giggled, "I'll second that." She pulled him back to her for another kiss, and Jack let his hand slide around from her stomach, up and down her side, to her bare hip. "Mmm," she mumbled, then broke the kiss. "When do we have to leave?" she asked.

"Never," Jack said, pulling her closer and kissing her neck again.

Sam sighed. "I wish," she said, giving him plenty of access to her neck and shoulder.

"The boys said they'd be here at zero seven," Jack informed her, reluctantly pulling back, and leaning on his left elbow.

Sam looked over at the bedside clock. "Fifteen minutes!" she said, sitting up quickly, and holding the sheet to her chest. "Didn't you set the alarm?" she asked, looking at Jack.

"Sure," he said, "for 0730." At her shocked expression, he smiled and said, "so, I wasn't planning on holding it against them if they were a little late."

"You're incredible," she said with a resigned smile.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha, snookums," he said, reaching over to get one more kiss before she left the bed.

"Snookums?" she said, laughing, before their lips met.

"Not snookums?" he asked.

"Not in public," she said, leaning towards him.

"How come?" he asked, pulling back ever so slightly to delay the kiss.

"Because then I'd be forced to think of something even more syrupy for you."

"Not in public," he conceded, leaning back to her. "Snookums," he murmured just as their lips met.


End file.
